Wedding Nostalgia
by legaldramafan
Summary: Morgan and Reid get nostalgic for what might have been while attending JJ's wedding. Emily throws in her two cents of course.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Morgan looked across the dance floor and his eyes met Reid's. The younger man met his gaze with a soft, sad smile as he let his mind drift back several years . . .

_He knew he was in the hospital; he could hear the soft beeping of the heart monitor. He knew that he had passed out when the pain overwhelmed his nervous system. What he didn't know was how long ago that had been. Every breath left him with the feeling that he was trying to breathe while an elephant sat on his chest. Then he remembered the anthrax. He realized that since he was still alive he must have been correct about the antidote. Then he remembered the moment of panic and his exchange with Morgan when he had sealed him from the room, refusing to expose him. The look Morgan gave him. Telling him that he needed to leave because they were going to strip him down and scrub him. He'd had many fantasies about being naked with the handsome older agent, but none of them ever involved a chemical decontamination team. Deciding that lifting his head from the pillow was too much effort, he chose to simply work on opening his eyes. When he succeeded with this modest goal his head lifted voluntarily when he saw Morgan, sitting at his bedside, eating from a Jello cup. "Are you eating Jello? Is there more Jello?" Not the most profound of statements, but Morgan seemed quite excited just the same._

_When the doctor finally released him from her care, Morgan was the one who picked him up from the hospital. He took Reid to his home, setting him up in his guest room. Reid insisted it wasn't necessary but he was secretly pleased with Morgan doting on him and didn't really feel up to arguing with him. When he emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, he found Morgan in the kitchen and sat himself at the breakfast bar._

"_Shower leave you feeling like a new man?"_

_Reid let out a soft chuckle. "Definitely."_

"_Well since you came out here instead of going to bed, I'm assuming you feel up to eating."_

"_Morgan . . ."_

"_Aw, c'mon, I slaved away making you homemade chicken noodle soup, will you at least try it? Or at least drink some broth?" Without waiting for a reply, he sat an oversized mug in front of him. Reid peered at the contents; it was mostly broth, with a small amount of chicken, vegetables, and noodles. He looked at the second mug, presumably for Morgan, which looked heartier. "Mine's too full for you to try and give me any of yours while my back is turned," the older agent teased as he circled around out of the kitchen and over to the stool beside Reid._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Reid said with a smile. "How do you know I wasn't considering stealing some of yours?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at him as he sat. They ate in companionable silence, Morgan eating two bowls of soup in the time it took Reid to eat his one. _

"_You did good," he commented as he cleared Reid's mug, noting only a few noodles and vegetables left, the broth completely gone._

"_I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but you don't need to talk at me like I'm a child."_

_Morgan slowly turned Reid's stool so that he was facing him and not the counter. He invaded the younger man's space, standing in between his spread legs. He ran his hands through his mess of half-dry, chestnut-colored curls. "I'm not babying you pretty boy. I just love you and wish it had been me and need to do this, okay?" he questioned softly._

"_Well, since it's because you love me . . ." Reid replied without thinking. He suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe, but this time there was no elephant. He was trapped on his stool by Morgan, but he didn't mind; the proximity, he suspected, was leaving him breathless and a little dizzy._

"_I'm going to kiss you now," Morgan informed him. He nodded his head in agreement twice before he leaned in and did so. He wrapped his arms around the larger agent's neck but had to break the kiss sooner than he would have liked because of his decreased lung capacity. "I was so scared," Morgan murmured into his hair, kissing the side of his forehead._

"_You're not the only one," joked Reid, eliciting a small smile from the other man. "And I'm glad it wasn't you because I love you too and wouldn't want you to trade places with me." They kissed again, and Reid wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist. He picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. They made love that night; Morgan took things slow and was gentler than Reid had ever imagined he could be. Before he returned to work they both agreed that they couldn't pursue a relationship, it was too risky and against the anti-fraternization rules, and that was the end of the discussion. Somehow, even though it was painful for both of them, they remained friends._

Morgan looked over at Reid again. He was dancing with JJ, smiling at whatever she was saying. Emily approached him for another dance and he graciously accepted. "You should go for him," she said quietly, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, the last person I said that to ended up marrying the him in question."

"Really? Was her wedding today?"

"How'd you know?!" They both smiled at the memory of when JJ finally acknowledged her 'secret' relationship with Will. "I don't know why she ever thought she could fool us; look at what we do for a living."

Morgan shrugged. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the direction their conversation was about to take.

"But back to you and Reid . . ."

He sighed. "That ship has sailed Emily."

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"Trust me, it sailed a looooong time ago."

"Wait . . . did you and Reid? You hooked up with him, didn't you?!"

"Say it a little louder why don't you?! Yes . . . after the anthrax case . . . when he was released from the hospital he stayed with me and, well, I'm sure your dirty little mind can fill in the blanks. Before he came back to work we agreed that it was something we couldn't pursue and that was the end of it."

"Neither of you look over it."

"Well, like I said, that ship has sailed."

"Why don't you go over there and cut in? Ask him to dance," she ordered.

"Strauss is here."

"We're off hours. You've danced with me, Garcia, JJ and Strauss herself. Why can't you dance with Reid?"

"Social convention?"

"What if I dance with JJ while you dance with Reid?"

"Thanks Em, really, but I think this is one of those times where it's best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Well aren't you full of the clichés tonight?" she joked.

"You know, since you brought it up, what about you and Hotch?"

"What about me and Hotch?" she asked defensively.

"I'm sensing a little something-something there; and Jack adores you," he added, nudging her with his elbow.

"In case you haven't noticed he's with Beth."

"Yeah, and she's his first relationship since Haley – you know it won't last."

"Maybe so . . . and maybe if it doesn't, then I'll make a move."

"I'ma hold you to that." Emily rolled her eyes, smiling as Derek spun her.


End file.
